1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction box for a press arrangement of a machine for producing a paper or cardboard web.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention includes a press arrangement for a machine for producing a paper or cardboard web. The press arrangement includes a press slit through which a fibrous pulp sheet is treated and through which at least one felt belt is guided. As the fibrous pulp sheet exits the press slit, it runs concurrently with the felt belt.
In such press arrangements, depending on the running speed and the condition of the felt, a more or less strong, undesirable lifting of the fibrous pulp sheet from the respective felt belt can occur in the area of the press slit outlet. In addition, during start-up, a sheet run-up can occur which is problematic.